Sam's Birthday
by arwen undomiel3
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Frodo decides to do something extra special to fulfil Sam's all time dream. NEW CHAPTER ADDED Please RR. Much appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Summary: It's Sam's birthday and Frodo decides to do something extra special for it, something that Sam has wanted to do for a very long time. (Set years before the War of the Ring when Sam and Frodo are still young.)

Disclaimer: Tolkien was the creator of this amazing world, not me. But I did make this story up, but that's about it.

Hello. Welcome to my third story, my second LOTR one. Hope you all like them. I urge anyone who hasn't read my other story to go and read it. It's called "Never Forget You." I apologise that I haven't updated that one for a while but I've been working on this one too. Hope you enjoy…..

Chapter 0ne

It was early June in Shire reckoning and the sun was beaming down on the fresh green fields like it nearly always did. There was hardly a day in the Shire when the heavens opened and the rain came pouring down, sending the Hobbits inside to shelter. Hobbits were outdoor creatures, spending most of their time out in the open, young hobbits playing with their friends without a care in the world. This particular day Frodo and Sam were lounging in the garden of Bag End, no problems troubling them and no jobs to do.

"Sam, what are you doing for your birthday this year?"  Frodo asked, lazily as he refilled his pipe.

It was soon to be Sam's birthday, and he usually had a small party consisting of his family, Frodo, Bilbo, Rosie Cotton and other close friends. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took also came up to Hobbiton to celebrate the occasion, causing mayhem and mischief wherever they went. Truth be known, Merry and Pippin were probably causing trouble right this minute. 

"I'm not doing anything this year." Answered Sam. "I just felt like a quiet birthday."

Frodo looked at him, astonished. "Sam, you always do something for your birthday, why not this year?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and continued pulling dead leaves off the beautiful plants embedded in the garden. 

_Hmm, _thought Frodo, _I'll have to think of something to make Sam's birthday extra special this year. _Although he had no idea what.

*********************************************************************

It was late one night when his answer finally came. Frodo was lying in bed unable to sleep when the thought struck him. There was one thing that Sam had always wanted to do, and if Frodo was allowed, Sam's wish would come true. Of course, Frodo would have to ask both Bilbo and Hamfast Gamgee for permission as they were still both quite young hobbits. Smiling, Frodo went back to sleep. There was no way Bilbo and the Gaffer would refuse an opportunity as good as this.

*********************************************************************

The next day Frodo awoke early, ready to put his plan into action. He was hoping to ask Bilbo permission over breakfast. 

"Good morning, Frodo my lad." Bilbo greeted, serving breakfast as Frodo entered. 

"Morning Bilbo," Frodo smiled. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you over breakfast."

Bilbo nodded and Frodo explained hat he planned to do while helping himself to crispy bacon and eggs sunny side up. He finished explaining and Bilbo looked at him, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"I think that's a marvellous idea Frodo. Sam will love it. I don't see any problems at all as long as you are careful."

Frodo smiled, delighted. "I will be Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded. "Of course, you'll have to ask Sam's father for permission first."

Frodo nodded at Bilbo, wolfed down his food and rushed out of the door, eager to see the Gaffer as soon as possible. Within a couple of minutes Frodo was walking up the garden path and knocking on the door, hoping Sam wouldn't be the person who answered it. Thankfully, he was in luck.

"Hello Frodo," Sam's dad said as he opened the door. "You come to see Sam?"

"No, I've come to see you actually. I want to ask you a favour, about Sam's birthday." Frodo explained as he walked inside, followed by Hamfast.

Ten minutes later, Frodo came out of the door, a huge smile on his face. Hamfast had said yes. The plan was working perfectly. This was going to be Sam's best birthday ever.

*********************************************************************

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I carry on writing this story or shall I quit while I'm ahead?? Bearing in mind I now have 3 stories on the go at once, please be patient. I promise I will get them done eventually. Hehehe. Left you on the edge again. You'll have  to wait to see what the surprise is! I'm really mean aren't I? I always think a cliff hanger makes the story more exciting. 

So you've read it, now review. Thanks to the people who do. Much appreciated and makes me very happy. Loadsa Love from Arwen 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter of this story. The secret of Sam's birthday present will be revealed in this story to those of you who don't know already. Thank you for reviewing and I would appreciate it if you carried on as reviews help me write more. Also, if you like this story, why not check out my other Frodo/Sam story "Never forget you" and my poem "Until my Dying Day". I'm sure you'll like them if you like this one. Thank you very much. Love from Arwen.

The next day was just as lovely as the previous one. Sam and Frodo were down in Hobbiton buying fruit and vegetables for Bilbo and decided to stop in at the Green Dragon for a quick pint. Walking into the friendly bar, Sam saw Rosie, serving customers and gave her a smile as he walked past. She smiled in return as Frodo and Sam sat down. After a few minutes she walked over carrying two pints of the finest ale. 

"Hello, Lads." She said, setting the pints down and sitting on a stool at the table. "It's my break, you don't mind me joining you do you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not at all. We're glad of your company." He said, making Frodo smile. Sam had always liked Rosie, and would jump at the chance to talk to her. 

Rosie smiled. "So what brings you two to town this early?" She asked, not used to seeing them in the pub at that time of day.

"We came down to get some vegetables for Bilbo and seeing as its so hot outside, I thought we could do with a drink." Frodo explained. However, he did have another reason for bringing Sam in here. He wanted to talk to him about his birthday. 

Rosie nodded and drank her drink. The bar was getting busy and her help was needed. "I'm sorry boys but I have to go back to work now. Nice seeing you." She explained and went off behind the bar.

Sam sighed, staring after her. "Anyway, I suppose we'd better be off as well. Bilbo will be wondering where we are." He said.

"Hang on Sam," Frodo said, "I want to talk to you about your birthday." 

Sam raised his eyebrows and Frodo continued. "Well, I wanted to do something extra special for your birthday, so I came up with an idea. I asked around and both Bilbo and the Gaffer said it was ok to do it."

Sam looked puzzled, wondering what Frodo was going on about and so Frodo continued, asking "There's one thing you've always wanted to do, isn't there, Sam?"

Sam nodded, knowing what Frodo meant; it was something he had wanted to do since a very young age. "Yes, Me Frodo." 

Frodo smiled. "I'm taking you somewhere very special." He said.

"Where?" asked Sam.

"To Rivendell; we're going to see the Elves."

*********************************************************************

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review and feel free to leave any comments; I look forward to your response. Love from Arwen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi. So sorry about the long wait. I know this is a short chapter but thought it would keep you going. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews. Love Arwen.

"The Elves??" Sam asked in wonder.

Frodo nodded, amused by the look of awe upon Sam's face. "Yes Sam. We'll be leaving in a week."

Sam looked a bit bewildered for a few moments until the news truly sank in and the puzzled expression was soon replaced with a large grin.

"We're going to see the Elves!!" He exclaimed, over excitedly. 

Frodo laughed at his friend. This had to be the most excited that his best friend had ever been. 

"I have a few things to sort out before we go but we should be off soon. Bilbo and the Gaffer gave us permission to go." Frodo explained.

"Well then, I think I'll go and start to pack!" Said Sam as he said goodbye and scampered off down the road. 

Frodo made his way back to Bag End where he found Bilbo and the Gaffer talking in the garden.

"Good afternoon Bilbo, Hamfast." He greeted politely.

"Ah, Frodo, I see you told Sam the news then." Hamfast said. 

Frodo nodded. "Yes, I sure did. I think he took the news quite well." He said smiling. 

Hamfast laughed. "Yes he did. He's in the house now packing and constantly informing anybody he meets that he is going to visit the elves."

"That sounds like our Sam!" Frodo said, laughing. He excused himself and went inside the house, leaving Bilbo and the Gaffer talking. 

The next few days soon passed, Frodo being busy making preparations for the upcoming trip. They were soon ready to set off when bad news came early one morning. 

"I tink I haf a cold. My mum won't let me go until I'm better." Sam announced an upset look in his eyes. He was really disappointed and it showed on his face.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll get you better and we'll be all set to go." Frodo said and hugged Sam. 

The next few days revolved around Frodo giving Sam various cough remedies passed down through the families, trying in vain to get Sam well again. 

"Eurgh, Frodo, that's horrid!!" Sam said as he spat out a dandelion and buttercup remedy. 

"You have to suffer in order to get better Sam. You do want to go don't you?" Frodo asked as he gave Sam another teaspoon.

Sam nodded earnestly. "Of course I do! This has always been my dream!"

Frodo smiled. "I know Sam, you'll be better soon, I promise."

*********************************************************************

A/N: So, let me know what you think. Once again, sorry for the lateness. Please review. Loadsa Love Arwen xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, I'm back, and I apologise a lot for the long absence! This chapter is only fairly short again but that's because I felt I had to write something as I haven't updated for ages. I hope you are still with the story and I hope you enjoy….

*********************************************************************

A week and a half later, after many a day full of sneezing and coughing, Sam was finally better. The good thing was that Frodo had managed to escape catching the illness, regardless of the fact that he had been in close proximity with Sam for over a week. 

Sam was back on his feet and had insisted that he help with the packing, much to Frodo's annoyance.

"Sam, you should really take it easy. You're well again but a few more hours of resting wont harm you, tiring yourself out too soon will." Frodo said, pushing Sam back into bed. 

"I'm sorry Mr Frodo, it's just I ought to be helping. I feel all helpless and weak sat around doing nothing." Sam answered.

Frodo sighed. "Sam, you shouldn't think that. I'd rather you be fit and enjoy this trip rather than be ill and not have your condition spoil it."

Sam nodded in thanks and climbed back under the covers. _I can't wait to be out of this bed, he thought as he finally drifted back off to sleep._

*********************************************************************

Sam awoke the next morning to bright sunshine streaming through the windows and the smell of cooked bacon and eggs drifting through the door. Getting up, he quickly dressed and walked briskly into the kitchen where he found Frodo serving a hearty breakfast.

"Hello Sam. Sleep well? I hope you're hungry as I made a large breakfast for us before we set out on our trip." Frodo said, serving out forkfuls of bacon, fried eggs, tomatoes and tea to drink.

Sam nodded and started tucking in; enjoying it more now that he had got his taste back.

"You seem to be enjoying that Sam." Frodo stated and Sam nodded. 

"Eating to keep your strength up's all very well while you're ill but it don't half taste horrid." Sam said between mouthfuls.

Frodo smiled and the two finished eating in silence, talking only when they were clearing up. 

Half an hour later Frodo and Sam were putting their bags on their shoulders and preparing to leave Bag End. Bilbo, having just risen from slumber, walked into the hall to see the hobbits off.

"You will be careful, won't you, boys?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Frodo hugged him and said "Of course, Uncle Bilbo, any trouble and I promise we'll come straight home." 

Bilbo smiled and waved them off. "Well, off you go then, I hope you have a good trip." 

"Thanks Bilbo, bye!" The two hobbits called as they walked down the path and out of the gate. Bilbo stood at the door and waved until Frodo and Sam could see him no more.

"It's a shame the Old Gaffer's out of town today. He would have loved to have been here to see us off." Sam said as they reached the gate to the field they were cutting across.

"Well Sam, this is it." Frodo said, pausing and looking around. "We're on our way at last."

Sam smiled. "Come on Mr Frodo, let's go and see the elves shall we?" He said and the pair set off walking across the field and towards Rivendell at last.

*********************************************************************

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of it, I promise I'll make it longer next time. I'm going to introduce a few new characters soon as well. I hoped you liked this. Please let me know what you think and give me any suggestions you want. I always like hearing your comments. Love Sarah xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: - Hi there. So sorry for the long wait, but I been unbelievably busy. Had my GC.S.E's in June and I just started college, so bear with me. Hopefully I'm gonna get this story back on track and updated regularly, when I find the time to write. So here you are, new chapter. Hope you like it…..

*********************************************************************

Frodo and Sam had been walking for a couple of hours when Sam came to a halt. 

"I'm sorry Mr Frodo, but I can't go much further without a good meal inside me." He complained, rubbing his stomach. Upon saying this, a loud rumble could be heard and Sam's cheeks flushed bright red.

Frodo chuckled. "Honestly Sam. What am I going to do with you? All our foods going to be gone before we even reach Bree!" He exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry Mr Frodo; I'm just not used to these long walks. A couple of days and I'll be right as rain." Sam apologised once more.

Heaving his heavy bag off his shoulder Frodo placed it on the ground, a resounding thud echoing as it hit the floor. "It's probably because you missed so many meals whilst you were ill. Your tummy's making up for lost food." Frodo sighed. "Shall I let you into a little secret?"

Sam nodded eagerly. 

"If you hadn't have said you were hungry, I would have soon, I'm famished." 

"Well then," Sam noted "At least I'm not the only greedy hobbit in the Shire then."

Frodo winked at Sam as he started emptying his rucksack. As it was still fairly early in the day, it was agreed that a second breakfast was in order and soon eggs, sausages, bacon and tomatoes were nicely frying over a crackling fire. As they ate their breakfast Frodo and Sam talked.

"So Sam, young Rosie Cotton seems to like you a lot." Frodo stated, a smile on his face. He loved interrogating dear young Sam.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, a mouth full of food. "Well, I mean…" he stuttered."

Frodo laughed. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Young love is surely blossoming. Am I right?"

Sam put his plate down. "Well, I suppose, I am very fond of her. And I have known her a long time you know…"

"Dear Sam, there's no need to explain your actions to me. I'm your best friend after all. I notice these things about you that even you don't notice yourself."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You do Mr Frodo?"

Frodo nodded. "Of course. Do you remember that time when you were ever so little, ten or eleven I expect, you were playing with that young Proudfoot lad and he laughed when you fell down the hill. You just laughed it off, you being you, but I didn't miss that hurt look on your face when he turned his back."

"My goodness Mr Frodo, you remember that?" Sam asked, amazed. 

"Of course I do. I remember everything about you and all that's happened to you. Why, that's what best friends are for isn't it?"

Frodo moved over to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam smiled, feeling safe in Frodo's comforting embrace. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Mr Frodo, you truly are. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you, as long as I live."

"My dear Sam, where would I be without you? Now, let's clear this mess away and be on our way shall we?" Frodo said, rinsing the pots in a nearby stream and returning them to his backpack.

Once they were all cleaned and refreshed after their meal the two set off again, arm in arm into the sun, friends forever. 

*********************************************************************

Mousegal: Hi, I'm glad you liked this story. Thanks for the review. Sorry about the long wait for the new chap but I'm up and running again now. Keep on reading!

Legyluva: A faithful reviewer, you're always there to review aren't you? And I'm very grateful. Dandelion and buttercup would be horrid, a bit like dandelion and burdock actually. Eurgh is all I can say. Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it and keep on reading!

Michelle Frodo: Another faithful reviewer, always there. Sorry I'm a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to other people's stories, but you know me and my forgetful brain. And as for haunting me, well, I don't mind, just don't get obsessive on me. Hehe. Anyway keep on reviewing, thank you!

L Byron: Short and sweet and to the point, love it. Glad you liked it, and I'm still writing. Thank you very much.

Shirebound: Thanks for reviewing this. I'm glad that you find it sweet, that's sometimes what I am for because I think they have such a sweet and beautiful friendship. I love Frodo and Sam stories to, but not slash. Thank you again

Daisy Brambleburr: ­ Glad you like the story and find it enjoyable. Probably no point to it if it wasn't. Lol. Keep on reading!

Sugahcat: So you worked out what the present was then? Did it turn out to be what you thought it was? You're a clever thing. Glad you like this. And thank you for reviewing.

=^-~=: Ok, ok, yes I got the picture. You want me to continue, right?? Lol. Thanks for the review, very encouraging. And as you can see, I've continued.

Nothing: Love the name. Thanks for the review. Hopefully you know some of the rest now. Keep on reading to find out more.

Anyway, thanks to everyone again. Please review, it only takes a minute and it makes my day. Love Sarah xxx (constructive criticism welcome) 


End file.
